Darma
Darma is a minor character and one of Mitzi's friends/followers along with Sally and is also a Dark Fairy. She first appeared in "The White Circle". Personality Like Sally, she is usually seen following Mitzi around. However, she expressed concern for their safety when the Wizards of the Black Circle lead them into the sewers stating that it is not wise to follow strangers. Series Season 4 Her first appearance was in Episode 8, along with Sally where she announced to Mitzi that her crush, Brandon was also at the Frutti Music Bar and watched her perform for him. She then appeared briefly again, while latching onto Brandon as Mitzi convinces him and Sky to enter a surfing contest. Her final appearance was in Episode 15 where her and her friends were transformed into Dark Fairies by the Wizards of the Black Circle. With her new found powers, she and her friends are mentored by the wizards for awhile and soon began to wreak havoc in Gardenia Park but was stopped by the Winx and returned back to normal with no memory of what had happened. Season 5 She makes a cameo appearance in the episode "The Lilo" having drinks with Mitzi and Sally. Season 6 Appears only as a cameo in episode 11 and 12 using her dark fairy outfit as her costume for the Gothic party being held in Gardenia. Appearance |-|Civilian= Darma has fair skin, blue eyes and short red hair that is flipped to the side. She has red straps on both her arms and wears a red tube top that exposes her abdomen and has a cut on the side and she wears short ripped pants held in place by a belt with leggings and red boots. She wears magenta make-up. |-|Dark Fairy= After the trio is transformed by the Wizards of the Black Circle, Darma's hair becomes punk-like, parted in the middle, the left side slicked back and held in place by a ruffled blue bow while the right side is pushed forward. She wears a basic red-violet tank top, layered over a lighter violet top that is slightly longer, covering more of her abdomen, as well as a purple skirt with a blue fly and two pleats in the front, attached at the tips by a blue cord over red violet leggings that cover her calves. She also wears a choker that matches her tank top and light violet gloves that cover only her forearms. she also has a pair of translucent blue-violet fairy wings. Magical Abilities As a Dark Fairy, her powers are centered around negative energy because the Wizards of the Black Circle gave them to her. Her known powers are: *'Flight': Like all witches and fairies do, they can halt the downward pull of gravity to fly. *'Telekinesis:' With dark energy, she can levitate a whole car. *'Dark Energy Projection:' She projects purple energy that can destroy obstacles, set fire and paralyze others *'Shield:' Instead of project beams of dark energy, she changes it into a small light purple shield. *'''Negative Energy: '''It is not really a power but it is something she emits as a Dark Fairy, and normally, the original fairies can sense it. Trivia *It is noted that a student from Cloud Tower looks exactly like Darma. It might have been a character error. Category:Human Category:Enemies Category:Season 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Fairies Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Gardenia